Shizaya: Boyfriend Complex
by bms408
Summary: Just a shizaya fic like the rest of them. Shizuo doesn't like the word boyfriend. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _This is very ooc and probably in two different tenses. I've always been really bad at tenses. I apologize in advanced._

To no one's surprise, they were at it again. Rampaging through the streets of Ikebukuro in a game of cat and mouse. Such events had seemed to become an everyday thing between the two men.

"Iiiii-zyyy-yaaaaaaa!" the blonde body guard called while chasing after the informant; street sign in hand.

"You gotta be quicker than that if you want to catch me Shizu-chan." The informant purred. He swiftly turned and rushed into a nearby alley. He ran deeper into the alley until he cornered himself.

The body guard walked toward the smaller male, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it. He took off his blue-tinted sunglasses and put them in his pocket. He proceeded to inch closer and closer to the cornered informant.

Izaya leaned back against the wall. "Oh dear." He cooed. "I've been captured by the monster of Ikebukuro." He over dramatically put his hands on his cheeks. "What ever will I do?"

Izaya wrapped his arms around the body guard's neck and pulled their faces together. Their lips were only centimeters apart. There was a light blush across Shizuo's cheeks. The blonde brought his hands to rest on Izaya's slender hips. Shizuo was never one to initiate such behavior in public, even if they were deep into a dark alleyway.

Izaya pulled Shizuo's lips into his own. It didn't take long for the two men's tongues to collide. They fought for dominance, but ultimately, Izaya won. Shizuo's hands migrated under Izaya's shirt and up his stomach and chest. Shizuo's cold fingers brushed against soft nipples sending a wonderful sensation through Izaya's body. Izaya pulled his lips away to let out a soft moan.

"You're still so sensitive." Shizuo mumbled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a virgin."

"At least it takes more than a little kiss to get me hard." Izaya retorted, rubbing Shizuo's bulge with his thigh.

"It's your fault I'm hard. How about instead of making fun of me, you do something to fix it." Shizuo growled.

"I thought Shizu-chan hated doing such things in public."

"Well I can't go back to work with a boner."

"No one said you had to chase me." Izaya pouted. "I just wanted to go on a lovely stroll. Maybe even buy you a cake."

"Bullshit." Shizuo grumbled, pinching the pink flesh between his fingers; this resulting with a moan from the smaller male. "You know I need to chase you every time you show your face in Ikebukuro. We wouldn't anyone to get… suspicious." He continued to tease the informant as he spoke. "I think you wanted to be played with."

"Even if I did, is there something wrong with that?" Izaya purred. "Is it so wrong to want to play with my **boyfriend**?"

Shizuo flinched at the last word of Izaya's sentence. "You know I hate that word."

"But Shizu-chan is my boyfriend."

"No I'm not." Shizuo rejected. "This is purely a sex based relationship."

"Tsk-tsk. Shizu-chan is always in denial." Izaya teased as he got down on his knees. "But if you want to believe it's just sex, I'll comply."

Izaya undid Shizuo's black dress pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. He teasingly licked his lips as he glanced up at Shizuo. Shizuo turned his head to the side embarrassed.

"Now you look like the virgin." Izaya giggled.

"Just hurry up already."

Izaya slowly licked the tip of Shizuo's thick cock. The blonde let out a long sigh. With his warm mouth enclosed around Shizuo's erection, Izaya lightly ran his tongue over the slit, causing the blonde to gasp. His actions were slow and lazy. He was going to do this as slow as possible to the blonde's annoyance. Shizuo wanted to get this over with. The last thing he wanted to do was explain his current position to anyone.

"If you won't pick up the pace, then I'll do it for you." Shizuo growled. He held the back of Izaya's head and forced himself down the informant's throat.

Izaya pushed away and coughed. "What the hell Shizu-chan!?" He rubbed a bit of saliva from his bottom lip. "You're too big to just do that."

"Maybe you should go to work then."

"I don't like your attitude Shizu-chan." Izaya pouted as he ran his thumb over the head of Shizuo's cock. "Maybe I'll just go home and leave you here to jerk off in the alley instead."

"I'm sorry." Shizuo grunted. "I won't touch you again."

Izaya looked up and Shizuo and smiled. "How could I say no to my Shizu-chan?" He stopped is teasing and took half of Shizuo's cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, taking Shizuo's cock deeper every time he went down. Shizuo's soft sighs and groans were music to his ears. With the amount of teasing Shizuo had endured, Izaya knew he wouldn't last long. He was able to take two thirds of Shizuo's cock in his mouth before he hit the back of his throat.

Shizuo restricted himself from holding the informant's head. When Izaya let out a throaty moan, Shizuo's body shivered in lust. " … Flea." He groaned. Although he would never admit it out loud, Shizuo loved being blown by Izaya.

"Shizu-chan tastes so good." Izaya purred.

"Don't say shit like that." Shizuo objected.

Izaya started moving faster, taking two thirds of Shizuo's cock in his mouth while pumping the rest with his hand. He could feel Shizuo almost desperately twitching in his mouth. Izaya gave another throaty moan, sending Shizuo over the edge. The warm liquid quickly filled the informant's mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow.

Izaya stood up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He wrapped his arms around the body guard's neck again and placed a small kiss on Shizuo's flushed cheek. "You still get so flustered." He cooed with a grin.

"Shut it." Shizuo retorted while putting is manhood back in his pants and zipping them up.

Izaya pulled Shizuo's face down and kissed his lips. "How about you come pay me a visit tonight?" he suggested. "We'll have some one on one time in private."

Shizuo put his sunglasses back on and fixed his clothing. He locked eyes with Izaya and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Izaya's lips. "Fine." He finally answered. "I'll be over at midnight."

"I'll be waiting." Izaya purred as he watched Shizuo light a cigarette and walk out of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

As the late night hours arrived, Shizuo walked down the dark streets of Shinjuka. He walked in the direction of Izaya's apartment, hoping no one who was out this late would recognize him. He puffed his cigarette and sighed. He had a strange feeling about the night. Izaya had seemed a little too excited about him coming over.

When Shizuo reached the informant's door, he let himself in. He didn't see a sign of the informant. "Flea?" he called.

"You're early Shizu-chan." Izaya called from another room. He walked into the main living room holding a neatly wrapped box. He walked up and kissed the bodyguard while placing the box in his hands.

Shizuo looked down at the box confused. He could tell that it was a box of sweets, but for what occasion they were for, he was at a lost. "What's this for?" he questioned.

"Our anniversary." Izaya answered. "A year ago today we started our 'relationship'."

"I already told you. We don't have a relationship." Shizuo objected. "It's just sex."

"That's what Shizu-chan says, but that's not how he feels." Izaya purred while poking the blonde's chest. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him. "Shizu-chan kisses too passionately for it to be only about sex."

Shizuo grunted. "Did you invite me over to be sappy or do you want to fuck?"

"Shizu-chan is always so blunt." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. He violently pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Almost the instantly the blonde began sucking and biting the informant's pale neck. His hand pushed Izaya's shirt up to pinch his nipples. He harshly bit the skin of Izaya's neck, almost drawing blood.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya panted. "Not so rough."

Shizuo ignored the smaller man and proceeded to bite and suck on the flesh. He began to fumble with taking off Izaya's belt and skinny jeans. Once he managed to get Izaya's pants off, he pulled Izaya's shirt over his head, leaving the smaller male in his underwear. Shizuo grabbed the waistband of Izaya's underwear and started to pull them down.

Before his underwear was pulled off, Izaya sat up and stopped Shizuo's hands. This resulted in a confused look from the bodyguard. "What's wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"No more undressing me until you're naked." Izaya said, sitting on his knees. He unbuttoned Shizuo's vest and slid it down his shoulders. He moved on to the bow tie and white dress shirt. When the shirt came off, Izaya stared at Shizuo's heavenly sculpted muscles. Throwing vending machines must be one hell of an abdominal workout.

"Stop staring." Shizuo growled. His face was flushed red.

"But Shizu-chan is very appealing to the eyes."

"Just knock it off." Shizuo said. Pushing Izaya down again, he connected their lips to silence the smaller male.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Shizuo pulled Izaya's underwear off. Shizuo began to pump the hardening cock, resulting in Izaya bucking into his hand. Shizuo loved to see Izaya get desperate. The smaller male had always been so sensitive to any little touch on bare skin. It was one quality that Shizuo actually enjoyed. Seeing Izaya's lust filled face made Shizuo impatient. He wanted to see Izaya's face flush while he buried himself deep inside the informant. He knew it would be the only time the informant would let his guard down and he would have control of the situation.

"Shizu-chan please." Izaya sighed. "Touch me more." Izaya's voice was heavy with arousal. His cheeks were warm and his eyelids heavy. He wanted Shizuo's clothes off. He wanted Shizuo inside of him. He didn't care whether it was Shizuo's fingers or his thick cock, he just wanted him inside.

Shizuo stopped pumping Izaya's cock and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He squirted a small amount onto three of his fingers. He circled Izaya's tight hole with his index finger, causing Izaya to moan softly. He slowly pushed the wet digit in to the first knuckle. He could feel Izaya clench around his finger.

"You're so anxious already." Shizuo cooed. "I bet you've been thinking about me fucking you all day."

" would be unprofessional Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "I can't let such little things clutter my mind."

"I think you mean big things." Shizuo chuckled.

"Your sense of humor is dull Shizu-chan."

"Your face is dull." Shizuo retorted.

"You sound like a child." Izaya laughed. "Are you sure you should be doing such adult things Shizu-chan?"

"Shut it." Shizuo growled. He forced a second finger into Izaya's tight ass causing him to cry out. The smirk was wiped off Izaya's face and was replaced with a pained expression. Shizuo couldn't tell whether Izaya was actually in pain or if he was just needy.

Shizuo began pushing the two fingers in and out at a moderate pace. He watched as Izaya's face flushed with pleasure. After a few moments of pushing in and out, Shizuo started to open and close his fingers in a scissor-like motion.

"I want more Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned.

Shizuo pushed in a third finger and continued to stretch Izaya. He'd be lying if he said seeing Izaya all hot and desperate didn't turn him on. He bent down and sloppily kissed Izaya's lips. Shizuo wasn't one to love the whole "boyfriend" thing, but he did love affection and kissing. He didn't care if they were soft, clean kisses or rough, wet ones; either way he'd enjoy them.

Izaya, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He hated affection and did his best to avoid it, unless he was using it to tease the bodyguard. He was okay with a little kissing, but that was it. He enjoyed hot, wet make out sessions and hard, raw sex. He loved having Shizuo's cock buried in his ass. He loved having his prostate ruthlessly abused. Shizuo always tended to draw out their foreplay, which made Izaya very impatient.

"Shizu-chan, enough stretching. Just fuck me already." Izaya whined. "I need your dick inside of me."

"What's the rush? We have all night." Shizuo replied.

"I don't care if we have all night, I want it now." Izaya whined even louder this time around.

Shizuo sighed. "Have you always been this needy?" he asked rhetorically. "How did you survive before I came along?"

"Toys are a wonderful thing Shizu-chan." Izaya answered. "Best part was they didn't make me wait as long as you do."

Shizuo ignored Izaya's last comment and removed his fingers. He figured he might as well get this night over with. He squeezed some lube onto is hand and coated his manhood in the wet substance. He lined himself up and was about to push his way in when Izaya stopped him, leaving Shizuo very confused. Before Shizuo could question, the two men had switched positions. Shizuo was now lying on the bed with Izaya on top of him.

"I want to be on top tonight Shizu-chan." Izaya purred. He lined himself up and thrust himself down onto Shizuo's cock, causing the blonde to groan. Izaya was tight around Shizuo's cock, but it was pure bliss for the bodyguard. Izaya began a steady pace of thrusting himself up and down on Shizuo's cock. He tried hitting his prostate, but kept missing it.

Shizuo could see that the smaller male was struggling. Izaya's face was painted in desperation and Shizuo couldn't help but feel a little bad for the informant. He knew Izaya was no good at riding, but he could tell how hard he was trying. Shizuo couldn't understand why the informant would put so much effort into their sex all of a sudden. He would usually be lazy during sex and just have Shizuo do all the work.

Shizuo decided things would be best if he just helped Izaya hit his prostate. He thrust himself up, causing the informant to yelp. He grabbed Izaya's slim hips and began guiding him. He watched as Izaya's face twisted in pleasure.

" Shizuo~" Izaya moaned. "Harder."

Shizuo changed positions so that Izaya was now on his knees with his hands holding on to the headboard. He was thrusting at a hard and fast pace. He listened as Izaya got louder with each thrust. When he finally hit Izaya's prostate, Izaya threw his head back and loudly cried out. This told Shizuo he was in the right place and continued to abuse the over-sensitive spot.

Izaya's knees felt weak and his vision was blurry. He felt the heat pool in his stomach and he knew he was only a few moments away from a breathtaking orgasm. " … I.I'm gonna…" Izaya was cut off from one last powerful thrust to his prostate, pushing him over the edge and causing his orgasm to erupt onto the sheets below.

Shizuo's orgasm followed soon after. He pulled out and Izaya fell onto his stomach due to the loss of support from Shizuo's hands. He laid there on the bed trying to catch his breath and saw Shizuo sitting on the edge of the bed lighting a cigarette and sighed.

Izaya watched as Shizuo put his clothing back on and gather his things. The two had already cleaned up their mess and themselves.

Izaya sighed. "Why are you always in such a rush to leave?"

Shizuo didn't answer. He put on his shoes and walked towards the door.

Izaya noticed the box of sweets on an end table and picked it up. "Don't forget your gift."

"I'm not accepting it." Shizuo said coldly.

"Why not?" Izaya pouted. "It's just a little present for my boyfriend."

"Well there's your answer." Shizuo said while opening the door. "I'm not your boyfriend."

And with that being said, Shizuo walked out and closed the door behind him.

Izaya's heart felt heavy. With all the other times Shizuo had said he wasn't his boyfriend, Izaya had just laughed, but this time realization set in. He felt hurt.

And so, Izaya stood in front of the closed door holding a neatly wrapped box of sweets; sweets that will now go untouched by the man they were purchased for.

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Okay, so this is everything that I had prewritten. If you want a third chapter, tell me. If enough people want it, I'll write it._


End file.
